With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products have been developed and spread. Particularly, recently, electronic devices, such as smartphones and table personal computers (PCs), with a variety of functions have come into wide use.
As electronic devices provide various functions, privacy protection or security information management has become more and more important. Therefore, each of electronic devices has a separate storage space for storing security information such as a certificate to strengthen security.
Each of the electronic devices may include a plurality of memories (or chips) for storing security information. Each of the electronic devices should manage a variety of service agents (or 3rd party plug-in), each of which accesses each memory, to access a plurality of memories and to store and read security information. Also, there may be a plurality of application programming interfaces (APIs) for accessing service agents based on a type of an application which requests to store security information.
Since there are a plurality of service agents and APIs, it is difficult to develop and manage a new service. If a new service agent is added or if a function is changed, a code should be repeatedly corrected for each service agent.
Also, if there are various memories in an electronic device upon storing security information, the security information is uniformly stored in a specific memory based on a code written when an application is developed. Therefore, the electronic device does not correspond to a situation or a function change, which may occur later, efficiently.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.